Only the Stongest Survive Part Two
by YAXON
Summary: Part two of the story that no one reads! Hope to get readers guys! KOSCHEI966 did the first part!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! If any do read this fic it'd be greatly appreciated! Along with some reviews! I haven't received reviews for my other fics in other parts of ok, maybe a few, but I would like more:( Anyways, hope you read this KOSCHEI966 and like it! I'll try my best! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, the BBC does, and if I did I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction, I'd be writing episodes. Vigilare/the Controller is KOSCHEI966's and the Ruler is mine. Let's go! **

"Yeah, like this," he tapped it against the floor lightly, "it's not very loud but it jumps." The Ruler frowned. "Jumps?" Vigilare nodded and tapped, one beat would be loud, the next couple soft, then a few more loud. "Like that."

"Interesting. I guess not all the drums are the same."

"What do you mean by that?" Vigilare says while straightening out.

The Ruler takes a deep sigh as he tries to explain.

"Vigilare, you now have the sound of drums in your head, there are only two others who have this sound in their head. There is your father, who went inexplicably mad when he heard them, and then I myself, you would think there would be three types of Time Lords, correct? You know, some would be inspired, some would run away, and some would go mad. Well, in my case, I have a combination of these three characteristics. What are you? Coward, or are you inspired? Or are you mad?"  
Vigilare, not wanting to admit that he was scared of his future goes on and says:

"Well, I'm not scared! I'm not mad! I don't feel inspired! I'm none of these!"

"Vigilare, there are only the three types of Time Lords; you have to be one of them… Never mind, don't tell me. I don't care what kind you are. Now, Vigilare, you might not have known this, but, I am part Kaled, I was born before your brother, you'd think he'd be Kaled too wouldn't you? Well, before he was born, my mom filed for a divorce, she married another man and had Mercadus, who you know as the Master, or your father."

Vigilare, trying to take it all in still that he was a Time Lord, still human, and part something else, scared him. But he did not know what a Kaled was.

"Ruler, what is a Kaled?"

"He, I'll show you, but they're not 'Kaleds' anymore, they're Daleks."

The Ruler begins in the direction of his TARDIS and Vigilare follows. Once Vigilare gets inside the old Grandfather clock, the doors automatically close and the TARDIS begins to dematerialize. The Ruler, now rapidly going over the controls, flipping switches pressing buttons, etc., turns to Vigilare.

"Oh, I can't wait to show you my second home planet, you'll love it!"

The Ruler flips a switch that triggers the visual screen to turn on showing where they were. They saw a desert, with mountains of rocks in the distance and they saw a city farther out.

"Not my kind of place Ruler." Vigilare says acidly.

"Oh, just wait Vigilare," The Ruler replies. "You've only scratched the surface of this planet. The planet is called Skaro. I am welcome here, but anyone else who would come here would instantly be exterminated."

"But wait," Vigilare says. "I'm someone else! I'll be destroyed by- whatever inhabits this planet!"

The Ruler lets out a chuckle as he flips the switch again and the screen goes dark.

"Don't worry, you're my plus 1."

The Ruler goes back to piloting the TARDIS and the TARDIS dematerializes again and this time materializes in the city. The Ruler presses the button that opens the doors and walks out. Vigilare quickly follows and the doors once again automatically close.

"Come Vigilare, I'll take you on a tour of the lab of where my father USED to work, but now, is presumed dead."

Vigilare gulps. _Could these Dalek things the Ruler mentioned be the things that killed him? I don't like this place, it's too quiet. Woops! The Ruler is striding again in another direction!_ Vigilare quickly runs after him and catches up. They get to the lab where the doors are locked.

"How are we supposed to get in?"

The Ruler points to an intercom and goes to press the button. A voice automatically replies.

"State your identity."

"The Ruler, son of Davros, and secondary creator of the Daleks!"

"State the identity of the person behind you."

"It is ok, he is with us, if you must know his name, he is called the Controller."

A clicking noise can be heard as the door opens. The voice replies:  
"Proceed."

The Controller and the Ruler proceed through the door to be met by a gray Dalek. The Dalek goes up to the Controller and scans him for any threat.

"No threat detected, you may proceed to the Dalek Supreme."

_Oh no, I recognize that thing! The pepper pots! _The Controller begins to sweat, and the Ruler notices.

"You've seen them before, haven't you? In the untempered schism?"

The Controller weakly nods as they continue to walk in the hall until they reach a door. The Ruler stops before he opens the door.

"We can go back if you're too scared, I know kids, they get scared around the Daleks."

"I'm not a kid!" The Controller says angrily. "I'm also not scared of pepper pots!"

"Shh!" The Ruler tries to quiet down Vigilare. "Do you want to be exterminated? The Daleks don't take insults well!"

The Controller gulps. _I guess this Ruler character isn't that bad after all if he warns me. That was a close one! I hope no Daleks heard me insult them, normally, I wouldn't care, however, I'm at their home planet right now, I'd be 'exterminated' within an instant! _The Ruler proceeds to open the door. The door opens and they enter what appears to be a science lab, it has test tubes and everything. Vigilare's eyes center upon a single black Dalek in the room…

**Hope you guys thought this chapter was ok, I'm not as good in the description department as KOSCHEI966. KOSCHEI966, if you read this tell me if it needs any tweaking. Now everyone review:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I felt like updating, I'm bored out of my skull! Anyways, on with the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC not me, but Vigilare/the Controller belongs to KOSCHEI966 and the Ruler belongs to me. :D **

The Controller gulps. _I guess this Ruler character isn't that bad after all if he warns me. That was a close one! I hope no Daleks heard me insult them, normally, I wouldn't care, however, I'm at their home planet right now, I'd be 'exterminated' within an instant! _The Ruler proceeds to open the door. The door opens and they enter what appears to be a science lab, it has test tubes and everything. Vigilare's eyes center upon a single black Dalek in the room…

The Ruler walks up to the black Dalek.

"Report Dalek Alpha, what is the status of the plan?"

_What plan? When I met this 'Ruler' he was on Earth! What sort of a plan involves Earth and pepper pots? _The Controller tries to hold back laughter. The Ruler, barely noticing, just focuses on Alpha.

"Status: In-Progress."

"Are we closer than before though? Give me a percentage of how complete the plan is."

The Dalek's eye stalk twitched as it calculated.

"Status: 45.9"

"… Fine, it better escalate…"

"Ruler, what's the plan?!"

The Dalek answers.

"You are fortunate enough to be here, do not ask questions!"

"No, Alpha, it is fine if the Controller knows, he IS family."

_Not by choice pal… _Vigilare thought bitterly.

"Vigilare, you should know something. Before, you said that there were only two Time Lords left? Well, that effect must have come out of the plan. I call this plan the Time War. It will take place between the Time Lords and the Daleks. And by the sound of it, the Time Lords survived, but, what of the Daleks? Well, I guess time will tell."

_This guy's nuts! Time War? I know there's time travel now, however, how can there be a war with time?! …_ Vigilare tried to look like he understood, but the Ruler saw through the mask.

"Vigilare, this plan is too complicated for you, so I'll help you start one. Come with me. I'll be back Alpha."

The Controller followed the Ruler as he walked back to the TARDIS. As it dematerialized, the same TARDIS materialized…

"Vigilare, I'm going to take you to the year 2023."

"How come? What's so important there?"

"Enjoy it while you can Vigilare, normally I don't like company, I travel alone. I only let you in my TARDIS because your family."

"Well, why are we going to 2023?"

"Earth will be fitted with missiles that are able to take on _any_ planet. So I- no- you will start the war between Earth and the rest of the universe! However, we'll need to be doing some infiltration. You don't mind _do you_?"

"… Sure! I'm up for it!"

"Good, I expect nothing less from a dictator of two worlds."

"By the way, have you owned any planets?"

The Ruler ignored the question and left the TARDIS…

**I know this chapter was short, but I have to think about how to work the infiltration. Don't worry. KOSCHEI966 let me know if you want anything tweaked:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Doctor Who, the BBC does, however, Vigilare/the Controller belongs to KOSCHEI966, and the Ruler belongs to me. :D I will be introducing the Doctor this chapter, he's in his fourth regeneration and… no more spoilers for you people:D **

The Doctor, unaware what was happening in 2023, was in his TARDIS relaxed, he had nothing to worry about, until the TARDIS acted up.

"What?! No, no, no! We are to stay in orbit old girl!"

The Doctor tries to stop his TARDIS until the visual screen turns on and a Time Lord is on the screen.

"Doctor, we had to override your TARDIS, you're needed in 2023."

"What? What for!"

"Doctor, Earth is under threat by-"

The message was starting to break up for some unknown reason.  
"What! No, no, no! Stay with me! Under threat by what!"

"Doctor---threat---imminent---must stop---only hope! ---Golden---"

"Golden what?! Hello? Hello?!"

The Doctor had lost contact with Gallifrey. The TARDIS finally landed and the doors automatically opened…

-Doctor Who-

"So 'Ruler', how do you plan to take over a planet?!"

"As I said Vigilare, you are going to do it. I will supply you with loyal men of mine in this era, they practically worship me! But I will remain in my TARDIS while you and my men take hold of this planet, I will try and make sure the Doctor does not interfere."

The Ruler makes a mad dash for his TARDIS leaving Vigilare right out in the open. Vigilare waited and considered something.

_He's ditching me! No, he wouldn't, he advised me on the Daleks, maybe he will stay in his TARDIS, of course that doesn't mean he won't leave me!_

As soon as Vigilare was about to chase after the Ruler, two big guys in gray trench coats, scarves around their head, gray hats, and dark sunglasses grabbed him. One of them spoke up, it almost sounded serpent-like rather than human-like.

"Are you the one that master Seth calls 'Vigilare'?"

Vigilare, taken completely by surprise is nearly unable to answer to the new-comers.

"Y-y-yes?"

The second one sounded even more serpent like.

"Isss that a quessstion?"

"D-d-depends what you're going to do to me!"

"We are the Golden Rhinoesss. We have been sssent by massster Ssseth to assssssisssssst a nephew of hisss called Vigilare. If you are not Vigilare, then do you know hisss whereaboutsss?"

"I am Vigilare you idiots! Are you the ones that 'worship' Seth?'

"But of courssse, Ssseth hasss given usss ssso much to learn and comprehend. We owe our livesss to Ssseth asss well becaussse he sssaved usss asss well. Come with usss."

Vigilare followed the Golden Rhino lackeys to a missile site that looked abandoned and forgotten. The goons saw the confused Vigilare and cleared it up for him.

"We have already taken everyone out here Vigilare, do not look ssso sssurprisssed. You are clear to launch thisss missssssile here. Asss we ssspeak, our other Golden Rhino agentsss are taking care of the other missssssile sssitesss. We will finally achieve the Rulersss dream of taking out planet Earth. Why? Planet Earth'sss missssssilesss will only caussse minor damage to other planetsss. And the other planetsss are bound to retaliate. You get first ssshot."

**Author note: In this next scene I just think of the music when the Master regenerates at the end of Utopia. :D **

As Vigilare is about to press the button to start a nuclear war with the universe, the TARDIS begins to materialize into the missile silo. The Doctor comes out of the TARDIS.

"Do I know you?"

Vigilare asks acidly.

"No, I don't believe we've met, I'm the Doctor, what's your name?"

"Doctor… DOCTOR!!!"

Just as Vigilare was about to lunge at the Doctor a Golden Rhino held him back.

"Do not forget the missssssion Vigilare!"

"Grah! Let me go! Let me at him! I don't care about the stinkin' mission anymore! As long as I can kill the Doctor for all the pain he's caused me…"

A secondary TARDIS starts to materialize into existence… And this time the Ruler comes out.

"I was wondering what was taking so long to launch one missile and… Doctor! How did you get here?!"

"Ruler? Who is this? He says he wants to kill me!"

"Oh, nothing that concerns you right now Doctor, you will in the future hurt his pride. Now then, his name, he's my nephew, Vigilare, son of the Master…"

"The Master? Then he finally settles down then?"

"I don't quite know Doctor, but little Vigilare here won't tell me who his mom is!"

"Well, ok, if you're done, while you were ranting I had this place rigged to explode, sorry Ruler, but I do have a bit of advice to all of you, run!"

"The Doctor said as he dashed back into his TARDIS and the place starts blinking red because of the alarms of the detonation of the building.

"Everybody in my TARDIS!"

"Ruler! This is all your fault! If I hadn't come with you, I would've-I would've- I would've been fine and dandy!"

The Controller was really mad now.

"Fine Vigilare, fine, you know what, I'm tired of hearing you complain! Take my TARDIS, since your little vortex manipulator's broke, I'll stay here, Golden Rhinos, what about you?"

"We will remain here with you of courssse."

"Very well, you do realize we're going to die don't you?"

"Yes, but we would die with you than run away with the coward!"

Vigilare ignored the comment, got in the Ruler's TARDIS and began to set the coordinates for elsewhere. As soon as it fully dematerialized the missile silo blew up, and with the Ruler seemingly dead, the other Golden Rhino goons that were still alive quickly made a funeral for him. They put what appeared to be his remains from the ruins of the silo into a grave and left his 'body' there. Unbeknownst to them, a serpent-like creature was slithering along the ground; it slithered around until it came to a city. The serpent went into a random house looking for any male whatsoever, finding one alone in the house asleep on the couch, the serpent slithered into the man's mouth and took him over…


	4. The big Finale! Short, I know, I know

**Ok, we've had a proper ending for Seth, and now we must have a proper ending for Vigilare, in this crossover. Vigilare/the Controller belongs to KOSCHEI966, The Ruler/Seth, Lance, and the Cult of Seth belong to me. I don't own anything else but those characters. **

Vigilare was quickly pressing buttons on his new TARDIS. He had no idea where he would go or how to pilot a TARDIS, but he thought couldn't be that hard right? All of a sudden the TARDIS began to go somewhere, he didn't know where, but when he saw where he was going he began to panic, he didn't want to go back to Skaro! It was too late, 4 Daleks were already outside waiting for him and as far as he was concerned, they had disabled the TARDIS. The visual screen was left on and one of the Daleks was addressing him.

"Vigilare, you are a coward. You ran away when the Ruler died! You will be put on trial."

"Yeah? Well tough! I don't even have a lawyer to defend me!"

"Incorrect! Seth's lawyer will be defending you. Feel honored. You have five minutes to be out of his TARDIS and to get to the courtroom starting now!"

Vigilare quickly got out of the TARDIS, and was 'escorted' to the 'courtroom'. Vigilare took a seat in the accused seat of the 'courtroom'. Next a pale looking man entered the courtroom, he sat beside Vigilare. Vigilare presumed him to be Lance. Vigilare was getting more nervous by the moment, then, he saw the Doctor he knew and Forza sitting two rows behind him. He glared at them but then looked in front of him. In front of him, instead of a seat where the judge always sat, was just a blank floor. A black Dalek moved into the middle of the blank floor. Vigilare thought for sure that this was Dalek Alpha, but introductions were about to be made. The Dalek, with its high pitched voice introduced itself.

"I am Dalek Gamma, I am apart of the Cult of Seth."

Dalek Gamma moved over to the right and a second black Dalek moved in. It wasn't as deep as Dalek Alpha's voice, but it was still pretty deep.

"I am Dalek Beta; I am third-in-command of the Cult of Seth."

Dalek Beta moved toward the left and a third black Dalek moved in. Now Vigilare knew this was Dalek Alpha because he looked at Vigilare like he wanted to exterminate him right there and now.

"I am Dalek Alpha; I am second-in-command of the Cult of Seth."

Dalek Alpha moved to the right toward Dalek Gamma and a white Dalek came in with blue Dalekanium bumps. (**What are these called?**) Vigilare could tell this one was important because he didn't even spare a glance at Vigilare. The Dalek took the center of the no-longer-blank floor.

"I am Dalek Omega, leader of the Cult of Seth and the first four Daleks to be created. Vigilare, you will have no trial."

Lance stood up and protested.

"Objection! You had called Vigilare here for a trial, now give him a fair trial!"

"Why? He abandoned our creator, why should we give him a fair trial?"

The Doctor and Forza stayed silent through all this.

"B-b-but, I don't want to be exterminated! Besides, the Ruler even INSISTED I take his TARDIS and flee!"

"So you admit thievery! You will be exterminated!"

This is when the Doctor steps in.

"No, no, no, no! DON'T! Vigilare might have been evil in the past, he may have even tried to kill me… But everyone deserves a second chance!"

The Controller was shocked, but he was still embarrassed that what he saw in the vortex became true, him having to rely on the Doctor and Forza. Forza even spoke up now.

"Yes, I hate to admit it, but my 'brother'," Forza saying 'brother' rather spitefully. "DOES deserve a second chance, even IF he enslaved two planets, abandoned this 'Ruler' and stole his TARDIS."

"For the last time! He GAVE the stinkin' TARDIS to me!"

Vigilare was P.O.ed now. The Daleks, seeing that even if the Controller didn't want to be exterminated, they also saw that he hated these two people more.

"We have reached a verdict."

The three black Daleks answered simultaneously.

"Vigilare is guilty, but will not be exterminated. He will remain with the Doctor and this Forza."

The white Dalek spoke once more.

"Very well, court adjourned."

"No, no, no! I don't want to go with the Doctor and 'Forza'…" Vigilare said both names spitefully.

The Doctor and Forza practically had to carry Vigilare to the TARDIS because he didn't want to go, he said he would rather die because he would regenerate at least…

_Conclusion_

_In the end, Vigilare escaped the Doctor and Forza and went elsewhere. The Daleks were still on Skaro plotting, and the Ruler? The Ruler was stuck on Earth without a TARDIS for the time being… _

**And that's it! Sad ending for Seth because he's TARDISless and Vigilare got a better ending. Hope you guys enjoyed this fic, anyone who's left reading it that is. :D Oh, and, hope this helps you out a bit KOSCHEI966:D **


End file.
